Vestige
by duo2nd
Summary: This is somehow, the first PB&J Otter Fanfiction story ever that is based on the JPop song named Vestige. Info inside the fan fic.


**Vestige**

A PB&J Otter Fanfic by:

Alester B. Ponaya AKA Duo Maxwell is somehow, the first PB&J Otter Fanfiction story ever, I'm serious. But still, I'm an Super Robot Taisen Fan, so this one should be a bit hard to write and illlustrate. Thinking of a good title is also hard but I come up with a simple but meaningfull title.

It is a fine winter day at Lake Hoohaw. The weather's fine, the sun is shining and everything (Almost everything ;) ) is covered in snow. The lake itself is frozen solid. In fact, it's a good condition to ice skate.

In the frozen lake itself, Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly were learning to skate on the frozen waters with the help of their parents. They were having a good time too learning.

"Whoa!" Peanut said as he tries to stand up. "Dad, are you sure it's really safe to stand up once you get into the ice."

"Of course Peanut, just make sure your feet were far apart." Ernest said as he did an example. "Well, I'll try dad." Peanut replied. He tried to do what his father had told him to do. "That's nice. Now, try to glide slowly on the ice. If you glide too long, you'll fall." Opal said. Peanut started to glide into the ice very slowly, this takes a while until he finally did it. "Wow mama, this is the first time for us to ice skate as a family." Jelly said as she and Baby Butter were holding hands, skating in the ice.

Opal, "Thanks Jelly. It's nice that we have the time to teach you about this."

Ernest, "It's really nice that we had some quality time with the children."

Peanut is actualy skating, looks like Ernest and Opal's tips were effective, "Thanks mom, I guess I can skate really good now. Jelly, how about we race someday."

Jelly, "Okay Peanut! I guess we had a good skating lessons for a day." Baby butter agress with Jelly's suggestions.

Opal, "Well I guess it getting kinda late kids. We should return home."

Ernest, "And make sure you wear your snow boots after you remove the ice skates."

"Yes dad!" The three agreed as they went to the lakeshore and removed their ice skates and put on their snow boots. After that, they went to their parents and returned home.

At their home, the family were enjoying some nice hot cocoa, except Baby Butter, who is drinking some warm milk. After all, they went outside in the winter to ice skate.

Jelly, "So Peanut, do you see how good I am in the ice?" She looks on her brother.

Peanut, "I guess so. You're actually good on ice skating Jelly." He then drinked his cup of cocoa.

Ernest, "Well I guess you two were really learning. I guess tomorrow you two will had a good course."

"Thanks dad." Both Peanut and Jelly agreed, Baby Butter agreed also. Soon, Opal came to the table with some baked cookies. "Kids, I got some snacks that you like." Opal said as she put the plate of cookies on the table.

"Thanks mom." Jelly said as the three got some cookies on the plate and started eating. "Well Ernest?" She asked her husband.

Ernest, "Sure. Well kids, I got to manage the store for a while. I'll be back for dinner kids."

"Yes dad." PB&J agreed as their father went out of the house and went to their family store. The kids continued eating as their mother washes the dishes.

Peanut, "Wow! These were great!"

Jelly, "Yeah, good thing mom was a good cook."

Baby Butter, "Hi hi hi."

Peanut, "Sure is. This is the place where mom and dad were first met before we were born."

Jelly, "I guess you're right."

Peanut starts to wonder, "By the way, do you now some special moment on this lake before we were born?"

Jelly, "I don't know. Why did you ask Peanut?"

Peanut, "I just want to make sure. Since I was the oldest."

Jelly, "You got a point there Peanut. But can we really know what happened?"

Peanut, "Of course Jelly, if someone had a diary on the events."

Jelly was a bit disappointed hearing this, "Peanut, I don't think it's a good idea to read someone's diary. It's a bit rude."

Peanut, "I know. Mom and Dad didn't have a diary. I guess Mayor Jeff has one. He knows what happened in that time."

Jelly persists on not talking about this matter, "Peanut, we can't just bulge in to someone's life. It's not right to do this."

Peanut, "So what else can we do Jelly?"

Jelly finally gives up, "Okay Peanut. We'll ask Mayor Jeff. And I hope you know what you've doing." Peanut and Baby Butter agress, and the three of them went outside.

At Mayor Jeff's house, Mayor Jeff was confused also about this matter. He started to scratch his head in confusion. "PB&J, are you really sure you wanted to know what happened at that time?" The mayor asked the trio.

Jelly, "Yes Mayor Jeff. Peanut ensisted me to do this. I hope it's alright."

Mayor Jeff, "Okay PB&J. But first, let me get my diary. You three just wait here."

Peanut, "Thanks Mayor Jeff."

Mayor Jeff went into the old bookshelf and starts looking for the diary. This really took a while looking for it. The three otters were bored on waiting until Mayor Jeff found the book that they were looking for.

Jelly, "So did you find it Mayor Jeff?"

Mayor Jeff, "Sort of, It has some dust, but it has all the events happened at that time."

Peanut, "And that is?" He starts to wonder.

Mayor Jeff, "It really started about 12 years before you were born. It was a fine night in that time, for a special rocket to launch."

Peanut, "I think I haven't heard of that before."

Jelly, "Me too!"

Baby Butter, "Me three." The three of them were confused on this until Mayor Jeff continued on explaining. "Well, in that time, a special rocket was launched at the NASA Astronomical Station. I believed the rocket's name was 'Vestige'." At that point, PB&J were really confused on that time. "So how is it related to mom and dad?" Peanut asked again.

Mayor Jeff, "Actually, your father once worked with NASA. Your father was one of the rocket's operators."

Jelly, "Wow, I didn't know that Dad was an astronaut?"

He scratched his head.

Peanut, "So what happened to the Vestige Project?"

Mayor Jeff, "Well, the project was started at that time. Because of this, your father was hired by NASA to become it's pilot."

Peanut, "And?"

Alex, "Well, you know that the rocket was complete on it's design. About four months later, the rocket was ready for launch."

Jelly, "and finally lifts off."

Mayor Jeff, "Correct. The launch was a success. But when it got into the stratoshpere, there's an engine failure and your father is in big trouble as the rocket lose control."

PB&J, "GASP!" The three of them gasped in fear hearing this. "So that means dad was in trouble in that time." Jelly said.

Peanut, "That's bad news for dad. If the rocket hits the ground, then he will be………" Butter was scared and cried.

Mayor Jeff, "Well PB&J, we don't know what happened after the rocket had an engine failure. My memory wasn't clear enough to illustrate this." He glares at the floor saying this.

Jelly, "Perhaps you're right," she said gloomly. "but we can think of something on how dad survived at that time. This will take all of our thinking skills into a powerful level" Jelly is becoming excited by the way her tail waves, "This might be a job for the Noodle Dance."

Mayor Jeff, "That's a good idea Jelly." He agrees on the pink otter's suggestion.

Peanut, "I'll do some thinking Jelly. But I'm really not gonna dance." He said with a grump. Jelly and Baby Butter starts to dance the Noodle Dance as the song starts to play. In that time, Peanut starts to dance like crazy and joined the two, dancing and thinking on a good idea. This goes onnfor a while until the camera zooms in to Jelly, thinking. Then, a lightbulb appears, meaning she got an idea.

Jelly, "I got it!" she did her perfect impression.

Peanut, "What? What?" he said as he looks around. He then looks to the two.

"Maybe the rocket has a secret exit. That way, dad can escape in no time." Jelly said proudly.

Peanut, "That's great. But I don't think there's a secret exit. If it has one, Dad can't breathe because there's no air in space."

Jelly, "Oh." looks sad, "So do you have a good idea?"

Peanut, "Well, maybe the rocket has somehow a special emergency switch. That way, the controls will be switched to manual."

Jelly, "Maybe you're right. Anf if that happens, dad can control the rocket and land it on a safe spot. Good thinking!" Jelly hugs Peanut hearing this.

"Thanks I guess that's what happened that time." Peanut said as he let go of his sister's grip.

Mayor Jeff remembered something, "I guess I remembered the rest of the story. That time, the rocket had a system failure and told that he needed to land it as it descends through the sky. So your father activated the emergency controls and landed the rocket at a special place your father knew." Mayor Jeff looks at PB&J "We saw the rocket descending from the sky in an illusion of an 6-winged angel descending to the ground. The people here, including me, saw the incident and rushed to that place."

Jelly, "So did you arrive at that place?"

Mayor Jeff, "Of course! We saw your father there, lying down on the field of flowers right beside the rocket. Your mother and Aunt Nanner were there also. We helped him with his injuries and contact the authorities about your father's condition. After that, he recovered because someone was taking care of him."

Peanut, "And that's mom right?"

Mayor Jeff, "Of course, then youe father decided to retire from his astronaut career, proposed to your mother, get married and became the man we knew today."

PB&J were amazed on the story itself. "Wow, I guess we knew now why dad and mom were related to each other." Peanut said. "So do you know about that place Mayor Jeff?"

Mayor Jeff, "Of course, I'll take you there myself."

PB&J were happy hearing this. The four of them went to the place where the rocket crash-landed. The place is a big blanket of snow with a remains of the old rocket. The hull was rusted for about 12 years and you can barely see the NASA logo on the paintjob. Also the word 'Vestige' was written there also.

Peanut, "So this is the Vestige. It looks old."

Jelly, "Whoa! The rocket which brought mom and dad together."

Mayor Jeff, "The place changes every year, in the flow of the seasons. But the memories didn't change."

Peanut, "I guess so."

Jelly, "I know." Looks at Baby Butter. "I guess the place is somehow changing."

Voice, "I knew we could find you here."

PB&J looked back and saw Opal and Ernest visiting the old site, wearing their winter clothes. Baby Butter rushed to Opal with a big hug.

Baby Butter, "Mama! Dada!"

Peanut, "Mom! Dad!"

Mayor Jeff, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Otter. Visiting this site again?"

Opal, "Of course. This is where me and my husband were brought together by destiny."

Ernest, "I guess Mayor Jeff told you about this place. You three were really curious on things."

Jelly, "C'mon dad! It's not that bad."

Ernest chuckled a bit. "Well I guess the whole family knows about our little secret. But I got one question for you kids, what does Vestige mean?"

Peanut, "That's a tough one dad."

Ernest, "I guess it's difficult for you. Vestige means trace of something gone. It's a trace or sign of something that is no longer present, like the rocket that I was once piloting."

Opal, "But, there's one thing that wasn't gone."

Jelly, "And that is…………"

Ernest went to his wife and PB&J and gives them a hug. Tears formed in his eyes, "The times that I spend more time with you three. I guess its destiny that I met your mother. And destiny, that all of us will be together, forever."

Opal, "Oh Ernest."

The family were happy seeing their father remembers the days when he met his wife. As Mayor Jeff looks at the family, he thinks that the he did the right thing telling to PB&J about their father's secret. Maybe, the Vestige Project did end about 12 years ago, but the memories of destiny that brought two souls together is forever lasting. Forever lasting………………

THE END

Last notes:

Incidentally, the title of the story is based on the song that was sang on Gundam SEED: Destiny in the episode where Kira Yamato launched the Freedom Gundam once again. It was performed by T.M Revolution, a J-Pop band on their album entitled "Vestige". If you want to have a hand on their CD, you should order online. Well, thanks for reading! ;)

Copyrights:

PB&J Otter and any and all things related to them are copyright to Disney. Used here without permission, but great respect, and no claims are made to any of those copyrights, nor is any infringement intended.

- Super Robot Taisen and all related characters and names are property of Banpresto. Used here without permission, but great respect, and no claims are made to any of those copyrights, nor is any infringement intended. Website: http/www.suparobo.jp

- Gundam Seed Destiny © 2004-2005 Sotsu Agency-Sunrise, Bandai Visual. Go to  for more info.

- T.M Revolution © 2005 T.M.Revolution & Takanori Nishikawa. Used without permission, but great respect, and no claims are made to any of those copyrights, nor is any infringement intended. Website: http/ For info on their album and info about the famous J-Pop band.

Songs:

"Vestige"

By: T.M Revolution

Composed by: Daisuke Asakura

Original Artist: Takanori Nishikawa

Gundam SEED Destiny Special Theme

From the Album Vestige

Soundtrack Available from Epic Records Japan

"PB&J Otter"

By: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer

Lyrics: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer

PB&J Otter OP Theme

From the Album Playhouse Disney Song Collection

Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records

"Noodle Dance Theme"

By: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer

Lyrics: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer

PB&J Otter Special Theme

From the Album Playhouse Disney Song Collection

Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records


End file.
